WINTER-BALL-Well-Thats-A-Lot-Of-Blood
CGG: "How. Are. The. Wounded?" CAT: "i've been betterrr," -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA shakes herself out of her stupor and joins the little crowd. -- CCC: "So we're all alive?" CTT: "Barely." CCC: "More of us than I'd like, thanks Libby, but all of us." CAG: "S-sorta" CAT: "If you bring Eribus over here I can help him," her voice is quiet and she's with Lorrea. CAT: "i'm so allllive." CAT: "She took one of my people from me." CGG: "It. Seemed. Like. A. Desperate. Moment.... I. Hope. The. Use. Of. The. Crystal. Was. Appropriate...." CTA: Lorcan crouches awkwardly next to her matesprit. "Do you think I can pick you up?" CAG: "I-It kinda feels like I have been shot" He's feebly laughing, but there is pain in his voice. CAT: "lllllet herrr go." CCC: "I think the crystal wasp a good call." CAT: "i trrrrust llllibby." CTT: He nods, and starts to carefully help Lorcan with that. Yeah uh. Props lorcan, props. CCC: "y-yeah, i can help out with eribus too." He's also with Lorrea and doesn't look like he's leaving her anytime soon. CCC: He also moves to help Lorcan with Eribus CAG: "Y-yes, try at least, it kinda fucking hurts to move, counting I took a bullet" CAT: "She shouldn't be allowed to just take someone from me... not when we thought she was already lost." CAT: "She's a TROLL." CAT: "choose yourrrrr batttlllles," CCC: "Aaisha, it's fine." -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA looks around at the bustle as players move to help each other. She remains quiet and still. -- CCC: "There's nothing we can do about it." CGG: "There. May. Be. More. To. The. Situation. Miss. Aaisha...." CTA: Lorcan bends down and gingerly grabs Eribus and begins to lift. "Please stay as still as you can." CCC: "I've fought Libby before. Did not go well..." CTT: He stays quiet at this. He AGREES with Aaisha, but.... well, there are other things to worry about. Shittalking can happen later. CAT: Aaisha stays still, but shakes her head biting her lip. "Of course it didn't Nyarla, because we're not strong enough." She looks up. "I'm sorry Varani I didn't expect the event to turn out like this." CCC: He's helping Lorcan to lift Eribus, thankful Eribus is many times lighter than Sannta. CAT: "aaisha." CAT: "stop," CAG: "L-Lorcan, t-thank you, y-you did great you know" CAA: Varani's eyes snap to Aaisha, startled out of her thoughts. "I-I..." CGG: "Miss. Aaisha.... Whatever. Happens. It. Will. Be. Alright.... If. Need. Be. I. Will. Talk. With. Miss. Libby. About. It. But. I. Think. Some. Time. Should. Pass. Before. Something. Is. Done.... We. Do. Not. Know. What. Happened. To. Cause. Miss. Atheni. To. Be. Like. She. Was...." CTA: "I did what I could..." She doesn't sound impressed with herself. CCC: "Antera may be a troll...but one of us? Not so sure anymore." CAT: Aaisha takes a deep breath, but she doesn't continue. She looks down at Lorrea before turning her gaze to Varani. "Would you come over for a moment please Varani? Help me with Lorrea?" CAT: "i don't need helllp. it's justa scrrratch." CTG: Arty fuckin sprints over to Lorrea CAT: "barrrelllllly even bllllleeding," CCC: "the fuck do you mean 'just a scratch'?" CAA: Varani nods wordlessly, steeling her expression as she kneels to help. CAT: Lorrea is lying. CGG: "Miss. Fenrix.... You. Seem. To. Be. Bleeding. Quite. A. Bit.... I. Think. You. Are. Understating. The. Situation." CAG: Eribus lifts an arm to Lorcan's face. "I'm not a f-fan of the whole... the whole being s-shot thing" CCC: ""Lorrea, you look about as bad as after your first tussle with the Engineer, accept the help. Please." CAT: "hey, errribus." CAT: "errrrrrribus." CAG: "L-Lorrea? H-how you doing over there? You took quite the beating as well" CAT: "thanks," CAT: "i'm fine," CAT: "Thank you Varani, will you help me move her inside the hive? Eribus too." CTA: "Eribus please..." She has purple tears on her face again.... Still.. CAA: Varani nods again. CGG: "Mr. Moirai.... I. Thank. You. For. Everything. You. Did. For. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Am. Again. In. Your. Debt. For. Doing. That. Which. I. Did. Could. Not. Do.... What. I. Should. Have. Done...." CCC: "I'm with Serios, I can't thank you enough for that." CAG: "H-hey Serios..." CAT: "has anyone seen arrrrri," CGG: "Yes. Mr. Moirai?" CCC: "Disappeared after the Grimdark thing." CAG: "I-I don't suggest getting shot... It reeeeaally hurts... But t-thanks, just doing w-what I could" CCC: "n-not for a while, no" CAT: "You're shorter than I am, here," Aaisha leans down and lifts Lorrea up, hanging an arm to Varani. CAT: "Yes I'm sorry Lorrea, I don't know where she is." CAT: Lorrea hisses, at the movement. CGG: "It. Was. Well. And. Beyond. The. Call. Of. Duty. Mr. Moirai...." CTG: Arty is kneeling next to Lorrea, first aid kit in hand. If he could, he would have on a nurse outfit CAG: "L-Lorcan, don't cry... I'm alright, just a bit of a... Bit of a setback is all" He's trying to smile, but it comes out more as a grimmace. CTA: "I lost you." Her voice shakes. "I couldn't do anything." CAG: "I w-was lost sure... B-but now I'm found and.. I don't want to go away again" CTA: "I..." CTA: " she loses her voice. CAA: "I... I've never b-b-been in a real Strife before..." Varani mutters, as if to herself. CAA: "That... h-hunting was never like that..." CGG: "Nothing. Was. Ever. Like. That.... Ghosts. And. Trials...." CAT: Aaisha smiles softly, "I know. You're team seems to have avoided most of the problems. Alright, let's move inside then, wounded following." She starts inside after making sure Varani has Lorrea. CAG: "N-now do you suppose you guys can h-help me a bit? S-still shot and all" CTA: She smiles weakly through her tears and begins to walk inside. CAA: She continues forward, barely hearing the others. Her face twists, "I d-didn't accomplish a thing. What g-good am I to a team in a f-f-fight liike that?" CAT: "We're heading inside, we're going to be in the throne room and I'll go get medical supplies." CCC: Kyle stands and watches them walk away, making a mental note to check up on Lorrea soon. He turns his attention to Eribus and starts working on his injuries. CAT: Lorrea is quiet, as she's moved, outside of hissing. CGG: "Mr. Batson. If. You. Are. Finished. With. Miss. Fenrix. You. Need. To. Tend. To. Mr. Moirai. Now...." CAT: Aaisha glances back, stopping and lets her voice carry. "Are we taking the wounded inside or not?" She points Varani toward the front entrance. CAG: "L-Lorcan, I'm sorry I made you worry... I should not have trusted Antera... At all..." CTA: "If Nyarla hadn't stopped me I would have tried to kill her." She's still crying but her voice is steady. CAA: Varani continues to follow Aaisha's lead, lapsing back into quiet contemplation. CAG: "T-that probably would have been f-for the better" CCC: "And I think most of us still want her dead." CCC: "Just...unable to carry that out." CAG: "I-I don't want her dead... B-but I want her to get her comeuppance, surely" CTA: "She took you from me and then you got injured. I will end her." CAT: She takes a deep breath and sighs, turning and opening the door for Varani and leading her inside. CGG: "If. She. Is. Under. Miss. Libby'S. Protection. That. Will. Not. Happen.... Though. I. Wish. For. Her. To. Be. Culled. As. Well. For. Her. Actions." CCC: He reaches across Eribus to give Lorcan a pap. "It'll be fine for now." CTA: She sighs at the pap. He was right, but her anger was still there. CCC: "So...that's two of random purple bloods..." CGG: "...They. Said. Past.... And. Present...." CCC: "...do I hear a future?" He looks around a bit suspiciously -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sighs... -- CGG: "Noone. Drop. Their. Guard.... We. Have. Another. Visitor. Coming. At. Some. Point." CTA: "Don't talk about them. My caste is pretty terrible." CCC: "Yeah, let's...just be ready, but try not to think about it too hard." CTA: "Let's get him inside." CCC: He carefully gets to moving Eribus to the main building. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG moves ahead to open the door for the three... -- CCC: "Thank you, Serios." CTA: "Thank you." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods to both... "Just. Get. Mr. Moirai. Inside. And. Treated." -- CTA: Lorcan hisses. As if she would do anything else!